The present invention relates to weight distributing hitches, and particularly to the angular connection used between two portions of weight distributing hitches to influence the spring force transmitted by the spring bars.
Numerous prior art configurations of weight distributing hitches exist, such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,033,601, 4,211,427, 5,465,991, 5,562,298, 5,799,965 and 6,722,682, each incorporated by reference. Each of these designs involves a mounting rack (also called a shank) with a series of vertically spaced holes which are used to bolt a ball mount head thereto, typically using two mounting bolts. At least one of the two mounting bolts is received in an arcuate slot in the ball mount head, enabling adjustment of the vertical tilt angle of the ball mount head relative to the mounting rack.
While these various prior art configurations provide certain advantages, they also have shortcomings. For many of the prior art configurations, the angular position of the ball mount head relative to the mounting rack is not easily characterized/described and is not readily repeatable. Operators know that the prior art structures permit changing of the angular relationship, but do not know (without detailed separate measurements) which angular position has been chosen. Additionally, many or all of the prior art configurations are difficult for an operator to assemble and disassemble, requiring the operator to simultaneous hold both the ball mount head and the tilt adjustment structure in position while inserting the bolt/fastener. With only two hands, such assembly and disassembly of prior art configurations can be time consuming and frustrating. Better solutions are needed.